Unknown Intentions
Greetings First Blood dripped from a small dagger, as it does so, a white cloth wiped through the blade by a man in a black attire. "Now that was little messy..." A lone man miles away from his home encounters many people friend and foe but nothing had prepared him for this encounter. As the man walks across a bridge he comes across a massacre or so it seems and a man dresses in a black attire. Suspiciously Seikatsu walks over hesistant but ready for the man. As he walks across blood he stops at the end of the bridge near the man. "What happened here...." "My..My.. Someone saw the little bloodshed I caused.." The man smiled, gazing upon the other man walking across the bridge. He continued wiping the blood from his blade as he stepped on to one of the shinigamis he just killed. Seikatsu looked around suspiciously. "Ummm could you tell me what happened here." His voice suddenly rising as he continued. "Why'd you kill these people...and show casually bout' it" he pleaded. "Well.." The man pulled out a scroll inside his jacket and looked over. "Oops.. I think I should have captured the other one alive... My mistake.." He walked over one of the shinigamis lying on the ground and pulled one of his knives out of his gut. Seikatsu then sighed as he walked to the man. "Whats ya name stranger....well?" Seikatsu said as he sat down and looked over the bodies of the dead that lay beside him in agony. "My name is... Ryouta Saburo... And if you haven't noticed, I'm a human." With that, Ryouta tipped his hat and began walking away while dragging one shinigami which stained the ground of blood. Seikatsu then sighed. He then followed walking behind the man. "Saburo...you didn't answer my questions!" Seikatsu said aloud. Before Seikatsu could follow further, by now he should have noticed a wire that had stopped him from his tracks. Ryouta smiled and looked back with a rather smug look in his face. "Shinigami, you don't put yourself in someone else's business... And I thought they teach that in Shinigami School." "I didn't go to school. Shinigami or human!" Seikatsu said shyly. Unexpectedly his voice rised. Seikatsu then looked at the wires that trap him. A quick burst of spirit energy quickly released Seikatsu, he then shunpo'd past Ryouta until he was face to face with him. "Could you answer my quesitons please" Seikatsu said his head tilted slightly and his elbows cocked. "Well, then... If I tell you... Will you die peacefully?" Ryouta asked, with a such calm tone that somehow makes what he said wierder if it isn't already wierd. "If you don't.. you can stop bugging me.." "Me die...now this is getting interesting." Seikatsu thought calmly. He then shunpo'd to the top of a tree branch. Seikatsu then nodded approvingly feeling as cool as ever. Just then the branch broke sending Seikatsu to the ground. "Ouch." he said rubbing his back and tossing the branch off him. "Guess I'm not that light huh? Anyway." His face then changed. "Why the hell you'd kill all these people Masukage". "So you're ready to die! Though, I get the feeling that the peacefully ''part will have to be removed.." Ryouta smiled, pulling Seikatsu back up to his feet. "Well, they needed to be killed because..." He got closer to Seikatsu's ear while slowly moving his lips before. '"I HATE THEM!!'''" He shouted out loud at Seikatsu's ear just 2 seconds before laughing histerically. "Whoa." Seikatsu then raised his hands and backed away from the stranger known as Ryouta. "You need a chill pill pal." Seikatsu said calmly. "You can't hate shinigami cause' I'm one and I'm pretty cool right" Seikatsu said revealing his Zanpaktou. "RIght?!" he repeated slowly. "Uhmm What makes you say that? Shinigamis are more like humans.. They differ from each other.. But as I promised, like this other shinigamis.. I need to kill you now." Calmly did he say while reappeared at Seikatsu's back holding a wire on his finger with the same wire on Seikatsu's neck. "Ok...It'll be over with one pull... Let's count 3.....2..." Seikatsu neck then snapped killing the man. Seikatsu then dropped to the ground grasping but unable to speak to move as he was dead. As a slight breeze blew past laughter was heard. It was all a illusion. Seikatsu has used his newly learned Tokkan technique. His laughter grew louder and louder. In reality Seikatsu had placed his palm on Ryouta arm via shunpo. Ryouta was now atop a mountain as a cold breeze blew by and Seikatsu began to speak. "This is my world. Understand." Seikatsu said stongly feeling he has already won. "1.." An explosion took place on Seikatsu's arm. "Who said you could touch me?" It was a bad mistake physically touching Ryouta... The attire is simply not just for show. "I should stop being stupid" Seikatsu said calmly as he shunpo''d farther away from his foe. "Ya know I was a human at one point right" Seikatsu said tauntingly. "Ya can't just go round' killing people cause' you hate'em. I'll stop you." Seikatsu said angrily pointing at Ryouta. Seikatsu then revealed a katana hidden underneath his sleeve and the hilt tied with a chain. He then swung the katana at Ryouta precisly and accurately. A shiny object then dropped from Ryouta's jacket. "Oh wait." He ducked down, making Seikatsu's blade miss. He stood up again while polishing the shiny round object. "You were saying?" Seikatsu then brought his katana back around swinging two katana's at Ryouta simaltenously. "Just keep on dodging man..just keep on" Seikatsu said. "Dodging? Am I?" After Seikatsu's last swing, Ryouta threw a black ball right on Seikatsu's eye with exploded with black smoke. "Dodging is boring.." "That what the Hell I'm talking bout'. A fight ain't fun unless somebody get cut like Hell!" Seikatsu shouted as he flew above and over the black smoke revealing a hollow mask upon his face. "Well lets get cut up!" Seikatsu yelled in a hollow tone. "No...It's fun when someone starts screaming and begging for his life.." Before Seikatsu finish his yell, a knife is already at the entrance of his mouth with another one pointed at his abdomen. "i wonder.. how do you scream? Like an old-hag? or a little helpless girl...wait perhaps you squill like that of a pig?" "I scream the loudest." Seikatsu then sonido'd away only to come closer once again to Ryouta but now from behind. "Ceroooo!" Seikatsu yelled in a hollow tone sending a cero at Ryouta from behind. "How'd you scream." "Figures.." By simply moving to the right, he had dodged the cero. "Oh I was using that for late.." Before he could finish, a small mine exploded under Ryouta's feet. "Too late.." "Mannn....you rigged this whole place. I can't make ya scream If I can't move." Seikatsu said as he flew into the sky and shot cero after cero from above down to the ground. "I'll blow this whole place to Hell!" Seikatsu yelled angrily aiming wildly not caring who or what he hit. Seikatsu then slowly removed his hollow mask. "Damn...that power feels funny." Seikatsu said suprised as he looked down in awe at the decimated landscape. "Hey Masukage you alive." "I guess so.." Ryouta whispered. He was just behind Seikatsu with a little burn on his jacket caused by cero rampaging. "'Pause Rapide.." Swiftly, Ryouta struck the air and shot a burst of energy towards the shinigami in front of him. Seikatsu swifly unleashed a katana blacking the attack and redirecting it at the ground. As they flew in they sky they sat still for several moments, silence grew upon them. As if the world was awaiting for Seikatsu to attack. Seikatsu then sighed. "Way of Destruction Red Fire Cannon" The red fireball phased through Ryouta, it was revealed that it was a after-image as he was sitting right next to where the fireball went. "You know.... No matter how powerful an attack may be... If you can't fire it right and the intended target continues to avoid... Its meaningless..." He lectured, while sharpening one of his knife. "Then a blow through everything and just hope I hit" Seikatsu replied frankely. "Now come at me....I will force you to apologize for randomly killing all these people." Seikatsu said aloud as he anger rose and his face became darker. "Come at me" Seikatsu repeated slowly. "When did I say I killed randomly? I gave you my reason right? I hated them... So I killed them... And quite honestly, I'm starting to dislike you." Ryouta smiled, still hiding his true emotions with such expression. "Every moment which we wasted... You actually died 50 times already..." "You're a confusing little guy. I hate them isn't a sufficient reason to kill innocent people. You have no right to dislike me. You're not strong enough." Seikatsu said confidently as he flew off. "You're wastin' my damn time. So I'l finish you quick." "Please do so... If you can that is... As much as I hate to say this... Nothing you throw... I can't catch." Seikatsu was being a little too confident that is why Ryouta replied also with confidence. "But I doubt you're a good catcher... Let's try you catching this.. '''Eclairant Esper." Seikatsu holds too much confidence, too much will to fight... That shall be the cause of him losing. A diety appeared in front of Ryouta, turning Seikatsu's fiery will into energy that fuels the fire that would show up next to Seikatsu. "Like you, I do not like wasting much time... So like you said... We will have to finish much earlier.." The blazing flames are known to be unable to be quenched unless the user tells so. It made the area into ashes, even the atmosphere itself is burning. With a wave of his hand, Ryouta sent the flames around Seikatsu. "Now... Let me hear you scream if you'll be so kind.." "Man it's hot." Seikatsu said. He then tossed his jacket off, and then his shirt revealing two katana's tied at the hilt with a chain attaching Seikatsu arms to his blades. As his clothers hit the flames they instantly vaporized turning to ash. "Damn...." A long silence then passed before a mass of spirit energy came over Seikatsu. A large blue skeleton like creature formed around him protecting him from the increasing flames. "Now its a monster against a monster right Masukage." Seikatsu said aloud as the spirit energy than surrounds him moved its fist attacking the Masukage with tremendous power. Category:Lone Black Garuga Category:Twonjr3